justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Die Young
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |album = |year = 2012|dlc = Abril 2, 2013 (JD4) Febrero 11, 2014 (2014) Octubre 21, 2014 (2015) Octubre 8, 2015 (NOW) Octubre 22, 2015 (JDU)|difficulty = |nogm = 3|dg = / |mode = Dueto|mc = JD4 Azul-Purpura JDU 1A: Verde-Azulado 1B: Azul Ultramarino 2A: Purpura 2B: Violeta|pc = / |gc = Ultramarino/Lima (JD4) Ultramarino/Cian (Remake)|lc = Ultramarino (JD4) (Remake)|pictos = 99|kcal = 35.8|dura = 3:34|nowc = DieYoungDLC|audio = |perf = Augusta Basile (P2)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=4m36s}}[[de:Die Young]]en:Die Youngpl:Die Young "Die Young" por aparece en (como un DLC), (como un DLC), (como un DLC), , y . Apariencias de los bailarines Los bailarines parecen ser dos mujeres adolescentes. P1 P1 tiene el pelo azul con un moño rosa en él. Lleva una camisa verde azulado suelta con un relámpago rosa, unos pantalones cortos de lavado claro con un cinturón rosa y botas de combate rojas. P2 P2 tiene un largo cabello morado oscuro que es ondulado y tiene un estilo sombrío, con reflejos azules en los extremos. Lleva un chaleco de cuero rosa con un tanque verde azulado recortado debajo, unos vaqueros negros con orificios recortados en ellos y un par de enredaderas de color rosa. DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 1.png|P1 (JD4) DieYoungDLC jd4 coach 2.png|P2 (JD4) dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 1.png|P1 (Post-''JD4'') dieyoungdlc jd2014 coach 2.png|P2 (Post-''JD4'') Fondo. Los bailarines están en algún lugar de un desierto en el suroeste de América. Hay una fogata rosa y una motocicleta cerca de ellos. Durante la rutina, aparecen sombras con luces de colores y las agitan alrededor. También bailan con las chicas en algunos puntos. Mientras bailan, mucho humo rosa los rodea. El cielo también gira en algunos puntos. En algunos puntos de la canción, el fuego rodea a los bailarines. Gold Moves Hay 3 Gold Moves en esta rutina: Gold Moves 1 y 2: Posa con tu mano derecha sobre tu barbilla mientras sostienes tu mano derecha con tu mano izquierda. El movimiento se realiza de uno en uno, comenzando desde P1 a P2. Gold Move 3: Este es el movimiento final de la rutina. *'P1:' Mueva su mano izquierda en un camino recto mientras su brazo izquierdo está en sus caderas. *'P2:' Mueve tu brazo derecho en un camino curvo. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 y 2 Dieyoungdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 y 2 en el juego Dieyoungdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Dieyoungdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 en el juego Apariciones en Mashups Die Young aparece en el siguiente Mashups: * Love Is All (Dúo de hermanas) Trivia General *''Die Young es la tercera canción de '' Kesha que aparece en la saga de Just Dance. **También es la única rutina dueto para una canción de Kesha que no tiene un "bailarín panda" *"Stripping" y "pants" están censurados.Pero cuando se ve en la tienda de Just Dance 4, "stripping" no está censurado. *''Die Young'' (junto con Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, y Funhouse) han estado en tres juegos consecutivos: , , and . *La linea "Take my hand I ll show you the wild side" aparece primero en una linea, pero luego aparece dividida en dos lineas ("Take my hand/I ll show you the wild side") para el resto de la canción. **Ademas, la ultima linea "Let s make the most of the night like we re gonna die young" es cantada, se divide en tres líneas ("Let s make the most of the night/like we re gonna/die young"). *En , , and , "Who s" de la linea "Don t care who s watching" esta mal escrito como "Whose". *En las letras, "watching" (de la linea "Don t care who s watching") aparece como "watchin " en , pero en los otros juegos aparece como "watching". Rutina Classic *La moto es reciclada de Born To Be Wild, pero con efectos ligeramente diferentes. *Junto con Baby Girl y Primadonna, fue uno de los últimos DLC´s que se lanzaron para . **Además, junto con las mismas dos rutinas, fue lanzado accidentalmente por una breve cantidad de tiempo en la PlayStation Network a fines de marzo de 2012 para Just Dance 4. *En , la rutina se muestra con nuevos gráficos y un nuevo color de guante para P2. **Además, se solucionó el problema con los "brazos delgados" de las niñas. ***Sin embargo, este glitch todavía está presente en paras las consolas de 7th-Gen **Además, se han editado algunos pictogramas. ***Esto hace que Die Young sea la primera rutina post- en la que se han rehecho los pictogramas en apariciones posteriores. *En , se utilizan los gráficos más nuevos, a diferencia de la versión anterior en Just Dance 2015 antes del 25 de noviembre de 2014. *Cuando esta rutina se ve desde el enlace dash.justdancenow.com, el efecto del Gold Move no aparecerá en el video que se muestra. *En , el pictograma del Gold Move 3 s no aparece *Después del 25 de noviembre de 2014, en Just Dance 2015, la versión más reciente se usa en las consolas de octava generación. Galería Archivos del juego DieJD4.png|''Die Young'' ( ) dieyoungdlc.jpg|''Die Young'' (Post- ) Dieyoungdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach DieYoung cover albumcoach 2015.png| y Album Coach DieYoungDLC Cover AlbumCoachU.png| album coach dieyoungdlccover albumbkg.png| and album bkg Die Young Banner.jpg| menu banner dieyoungdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover Dieyoung_p1_Ava.png|El avatar de P1 en Dieyoung_p2_ava.png|El avatar de P2 en 352.png|El avatar de P1 en y juegos posteriores 200352.png|P1's avatar de oro 300352.png|P1's avatar de diamante Die Young P2 Avatar.png|El avatar de P2 en y juegos posteriores die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Capturas de pantallas dentro del juego Dieyoungdlc jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de Dieyoungdlc jd4 cover.png|La portada de Die Young en el menu de dieyoungdlc jd2014 menu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de dieyoungdlc jd2014 routinemenu.png| menú de selección de rutina Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu old.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de (desactualizado) Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu old.png| pantalla de selección de bailarín (desactualizado) Dieyoungdlc jd2015 menu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de Dieyoungdlc jd2015 routinemenu.png|Menú de selección de rutina en Just Dance 2015 Dieyoungdlc jd2016 menu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de Dieyoungdlc jd2016 load.png|Pantalla de carga de Dieyoungdlc jd2016 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín en Dieyoungdlc jd2017 menu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú de Dieyoungdlc jd2017 load.png|Pantalla de carga de Dieyoungdlc jd2017 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín en Dieyoungdlc jdnow menu new.png|''Die Young'' en el menu de (actualizado) Dieyoungdlc jdnow coachmenu new.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín en (actualizado) dieyoungdlc jdnow score new.png|Pantalla de puntajes en (actualizado) Dieyoungdlc jd2018 menu.png|''Die Young'' en el menú del (2018) Dieyoungdlc jd2018 load.png|Pantalla de carga de (2018) Dieyoungdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png|Pantalla de selección de bailarín en (2018) Elementos betas Dieyoungdlc beta picto nogm.png|Pictograma beta(no es un Gold Move) Otros Image-1408475365.jpg|Foto de anuncio die-young.jpg Comparasion 2.png|Comparación de las versiones de Just Dance 4 y Just Dance 2015. af.jpg|Foto de gameplay 1 AaF8RG1mMD4.jpg|Foto de gameplay 2 die young.png|Encabezado de la tienda de Xbox Pic_Compa.png|Comparación de pictogramas Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Die Young (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (US) Die Young - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Die Young - Kesha Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Die Young - Just Dance 2015 Die Young - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Die Young - 5 stars Die Young - Just Dance 2017 Die Young - Just Dance 2018 Die Young - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Die Young - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Die Young es:Die Young pl:Die Young Categoría:Canciones de Just Dance 4 Categoría:Just dance 4 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Just Dance 4 DLCs Categoría:Dueto o Dúo Categoría:Mujer y Mujer duetos Categoría:Canciones dificiles Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones con palabras censuradas Categoría:DLCs reciclado Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Categoría:Mejora grafica en juegos posteriores Categoría:Canciones EDM Categoría:Canciones Disco Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Laura Ferreti Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Augusta Basile Categoría:Movimientos reciclados Categoría:Elementos rap Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Errores liricos Categoría:Canciones de Ke$ha